A Bolton thanksgiving
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Moby noticed my silence as i stood staring at my old home well used to be home before dad died and understood it was pretty big step for me to come back here to heal all the broken bonds that i used to have with my family so i walked up the steps and knocked on the front door to uncle bends opening the door Follow my adventures this thanksgiving as bonds heal and the past
1. Chapter 1

A Bolton Thanksgiving

Chapter 1 receiving the phone call to invite me to my family's for thanksgiving also looking back on my life

The phone rang as i was chilling with my husband Moby and my 21 year old son Oscar watching the TV so i picked up the phone and said " Hello there who is speaking?."

I heard a voice that i haven't heard in a long time " Hi Sword it's Bends here i am wondering if you wanted to come and spend thanksgiving with me as i am feeling kinda lonely as the idiots are away on missions all the time so if you are not busy by the way i am not doing this for them its for myself so will you if you have time in your busy schedule on Marine Life?."

I felt Moby behind me on the couch looking at my back urging me to answer to heal the broken bonds that i used to have with my family Before my dad passed away so i took the chance and said " Yes uncle Bends i will come and spend thanksgiving week with you is it okay if i bring my husband and son with me as well?."

Bends looked shocked but recovered and said " Thats sounds perfect Sword see you later i look forward to seeing and hearing all about your marine bio life alright?."

I hung up to be given a kiss on the lips from Moby he said " I am proud of you for taking the right step forward to healing the bonds with your family and also to clearing up the past i know it will take a long time but the bonds will heal if you let them Sword come on Son time to pack we are going to your Gramps place for thanksgiving attn hut".

I smiled as my 21 year old son jumped off the couch saluted and pelted up the stairs with his father into their different Bedrooms and started packing bags ready to head to Fission City to my Uncle Bends for thanksgiving so i began phoning my old friends to hear their happy sequels that i was coming home for thanksgiving and i also promised them to fill them in on everything even my sexy husband Moby

So a week later we were all packed and setting off in the car with Moby pulling out of the drive in Marine City and driving out of the city with me in the back seat letting my memories of how i became a top Marine Biologist flow into my mind.

It all started when my dad became sick 31 years ago i was only 14 at the time my big brothers were 17 years old then when the results came back and it showed that my dad had cancer and he only had 3 months left to live for us it was terrible but i put a brave face on and carried on if nothing had happened as dad asked me too so i did and everyone at school had heard about it as i was busy studying up on cancer and how to counter act them to save my dad's life but it was too late it had already infected his organs so there was nothing i could do to save him the father who i loved so much my big brothers were devastated with this news of dad having only 3 months to live Ripster was real close to dad and he was shaken beyond words it was like he was going to lose his father just like he lost his mum as well the others were the same as it was only 2 years ago that dad was found and now they were going to lose him forever and i looked liked dad i didn't know that this was going to be a bad thing that would break the family up like titanic sinking in the freezing ocean never to be seen again so three months later dad died and i did my best to look strong but i broke down at the funeral with Uncle Bends comforting me as well as my friends but my big brothers changed beyond words when we got back home they said to me as i was putting the plates away " It should have been you Sword why did you have to look like dad?."

I stood there in shock at this my big brothers who were always there for me said something like this i didn't know what to do about this so i snapped back at them " I don't like your attitude and me killing myself won't bring dad back alright so stop this stupid act up right now".

Next minute i was on the floor Ripster had punched me saying " It's your fault dad died so stay in your room until we decided you can come down again which would be like never you can still go to school but nothing you will ever do will change things come on guy's as far as i am concerned i wish i never had a sister who looks like my father".

I pelted up to my room crying my eyes out hearing the laughs from Ripster and the guy's behind me so they left on their mission so i closed my bedroom door behind me crying like anything i saw my school books and thats when i changed so i sat on my chair and began to study which shocked the guy's when they came back to see my bedroom light on and seeing me studying but they never bothered coming to my room to see me so i turned my light off at 10 pm and fell asleep so next morning i was up early which shocked Bends as i emerged from the bathroom and got changed into my school clothes and did my own packed lunch and had my breakfast and i totally shocked Bends even more when i walked to school instead of catching the bus i shocked my friends when i showed up at class with a bruise on my face i told them everything to them looking angry at my big brothers but what happened next totally left me with a broken heart my big brothers were also in school and drunk as anything so they saw me with my friends and came up to us and said " Hi dad hiccup what are you doing in school?."

My friends snarled at Ripster " What the hell are you idiots doing here drunk and Sword isn't your dad get that straight through your pathetic skulls".

I said " Come on these losers are not worth it".

So we walked off leaving my big brothers totally speechless but they chased after us and beat my best friend Sara up but i jumped to her defense and beat Jab up badly making Ripster, Streex and Slammu back away looking shocked i help Sara up but it was too late Sara was dead i yelled at them " HOW COULD YOU WELL THAT'S IT YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT CALLING ME YOUR LITTLE SISTER GO HOME NOW AS I AM NOT DAD AND NEVER WILL BE DAD DIED OF CANCER REMEMBER OR HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT AS WELL AS BEING BLOODY DRUNK".

Seeing them coming too and seeing Ripster's look of pure rage at me he stormed away leaving me with Sara in my arms so i attended her funeral alone with the rest of my friends who were speechless as anything about my big brothers being drunk and thinking i was dad i said to them " I need to get out of here you guy's they will never change and i look like dad so i need to do something".

When i got home they were like zombies not even looking at me or anything but i ignored them and made myself tea and headed to my room to study where i was meet by my uncle Bends who i invited into my room he gave me a form which i saw was for Marine Biology he said " The internship starts in 2 months so fill the form in and hand it back into the office at school as you are the only one who likes marine wildlife alright?."

I said " Here is my report card Uncle Bends and i will fill this in as well then i will get on with my studying alright as they will never let me come back downstairs again OK?."

So with that my new life started so i always handed my report cards to my uncle Bends so i took the internship at the Aquarium and totally impressed the people there as well as doing my school work which i got a A+plus in my classes as i was studying hard so the people in the Aquarium passed my name on to the marine Bio headquarters in Marine City who immediately phoned me and offered me a job which i happily agreed to so i told Uncle Bends who took me to a cafe to celebrate i also decided on something so i said to Uncle Bends as we passed the hairdressers " Uncle bends i need to do something for myself can you help me choose a new hairstyle please?."

He nodded in understanding so we entered the hair dressers and several minutes later i reappeared with a short spiky hairstyle which suited me fine but the old me was long since gone i was the new me which Bends noticed and decided to do something about as he knew a friend his name was Moby he was an expert on Marine Life so when we got back home he phoned Moby and told him everything that happened and told him about me and my new attitude change so suddenly and said " If she chooses you as her soul mate when you are passing her room and you hear her crying and if she calls you a jerk o whale be prepared to fight her alright?."

He nodded so i called my friends and they came to see me off it was a tearful goodbye for me but my friends wished me the best of luck as i packed my stuff into the car which Bends had bought for me so they waved goodbye to me as i drove off into the distance never to be seen again then my memories flipped forward to my new life as a marine biologist and meeting Moby it was nice of him to meet me outside the headquarters and he showed me to my room and after i was unpacked he showed me to the meeting room but when i found out he was a friend of my big brothers he noticed my attitude towards him changed i hated him beyond words but i had to work with him but i pretended to be fine about this but he totally shocked me one day as we were busy writing up the details of the Killer whale we were studying " I am really proud of you for letting me work alongside you i heard about you from my friends at the aquarium it is an honor to work alongside you as well by the way".

Seeing the shocked look on my face he returned to his work making me follow suite so later that night as he was heading back to his room he heard me crying in my bed he walked into my room and knocked on my door causing me to wake up i snarled at him " What the hell are you doing in my room jerk o whale turn your ass right round and leave".

He said " No i am not leaving so get your ass ready to fight as you will have to beat me up in order for me to leave".

And he jumped onto me knocking me flat in my bed and we fought but he kissed me on the neck then pulled away blushing " S...sorry maybe this was a bad idea".

I didn't want him to leave i kissed him on the lips to him hugging me close to him as tears poured down my face which he noticed and understood that i didn't hate him i loved him so we kissed again and i took of my pajamas as he took off his shorts and i lay flat on my back in submission crying as all my emotions flowed out of me as we made love he let me cry my heart out then i began to calm down and began to loosen inside which he was waiting for he thrust inside me again to me gasping in pure pleasure so several hours later i was in Moby's arms talking about my past as i felt he needed to know and what my big brothers did to him looking angry he said to me " You don't look like Professor Bolton my love your are Sword Bolton and no-one else and the love of my life so Bends is the one you keep in contact with may i ask?."

I nodded and said " I haven't been in touch with him in a long time Moby as i am afraid in case my big brothers pick up the phone as they think i am still at home studying in my room as they will never let me come back downstairs again as they blame me for dad dying as i looked like dad back then".

He looked shocked but understood and then memory flash-forward to the scene where on our Mission to study dolphins Moby proposed to me and i happily said yes to him hugging me close becoming top marine biologists and then my little boy being born but what i didn't know was recently if you all allow me the guy's were at the house sitting outside when my friends were walking past looking excited about something in the newspaper so Ripster called " Hi Sasha , Roxie what with all the excitement about in the newspaper?."

They looked at each other then nodded and came over and said watching our expressions " Oh nothing just reading about Sword's latest achievement as top Marine Biologist".

Ripster blinked a few times and said " HUH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SWORD IS BUSY STUDYING IN HER ROOM."

Sasha said very angrily " WHAT TIMELINE ARE YOU LIVING IN YOU IDIOT HAVE A LOOK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU LOT SHE CHANGED HER WHOLE ATTITUDE CHANGED AT SCHOOL SHE FLUNG HERSELF INTO HER STUDIES THAT NIGHT AFTER THE FUNERAL OF YOUR DAD AND SHE HAS NEVER BEEN THE SAME SINCE THEN".

Ripster took the newspaper and read it with the others looking over his shoulder then he pelted inside and up to my room and opened the door to see that i wasn't there at all then he looked at the paper again then came back out looking like he had just woken up from a dream he said " Tell me everything right now".

They laughed at him and said " We are not the ones you should be asking that question to it would be Bends that you should ask the question to not us ha ha ha".

Jab said " So it is true Sword has moved on with her life and left come on we to ask bends for the whole story as i am not feeling so happy".

So they found Bends busy working he looked surprised to them all in his workshop looking like they had woken from a bad dream but he was not happy when Ripster asked " Is this true about Sword in the newspaper Bends?."

Bends yelled at him " YOU LOT HAVE SOME NERVE TO WAKE UP NOW AFTER YOU RIPSTER HIT HER AFTER SAYING YOU WISHED IT WAS HER THAT DIED INSTEAD OF YOUR FATHER THAT'S WHEN SHE CHANGED BUT YOU LOT CAME TO SCHOOL DRUNK AND KILLED HER BEST FRIEND THAT TOTALLY CHANGED HER BOTH INSIDE AND OUT SO SHE FLUNG HERSELF INTO HER STUDIES AS YOU LOT MADE IT CLEAR THAT SHE WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED BACK DOWNSTAIRS AGAIN AS SHE LOOKED LIKE YOUR FATHER SO SHE GOT A+ PLUS REPORTS AT BOTH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE AND YES THE NEWSPAPER IS TRUE SWORD IS A TOP MARINE BIOLOGIST AND HAS MOVED ON WITH HER LIFE NOW GET OUT OF MY GARAGE".

Seeing the shocked looks on their faces they pelted out of his garage crying like anything making him pelt after them yelling " Guys come back i am sorry i yelled at you come back guys but they had disappeared so Bends went off to find them as it was starting to rain he soon found them looking red rimmed outside Rox's studio with Rox comforting them they looked up at Bends who said " Come on i will tell you guy's everything after you guy's get some hot showers and coco alright?."

They nodded so after they had hot showers they were sat around the table with steaming mugs of hot coco with Bends telling everything so after his story he found the report cards and also a picture of her new hairstyle which shocked them completely so Ripster said " I...I don't believe it she has moved on without us i am glad we were really terrible to her as she looked liked dad back then but she never looked liked dad she was her own person i can't believe it took us this long to wake up and realize that we need to set things right and heal the bonds between us before it is too late so can you phone her Bends please but not for us but for yourself as if we phoned her she would hang up on us so will you please?."

Bends nodded so after he had a talk with me he hung up the phone with the guy's watching he smiled and said " Guess who is coming home for thanksgiving week you guy's."

They cheered with happy tears flowing down their faces so Bends added " She is also bringing her husband Moby and her 21 year old son Oscar with her as well".

Seeing the looks turn to complete shock Jab stuttered " S...She is married to Moby and they have a son so all three are coming to thanksgiving Bends?."

So the following week we arrived at the house and got out of the car Moby noticed my quietness he gave a hug saying " It will be alright Sweetheart i promise come on let's not keep Bends waiting.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	2. Chapter 2

A Bolton Thanksgiving

Chapter 2 chaos round 1 VS Jab

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Uncle Bends opening the door and saying with delight " Come on in you guy's i have put some lunch on for you".

So we came inside and Bends said " Make yourselves comfortable and Sword i have put you and Moby in your old room and Oscar can bunk up with Jab as i have already made arrangements but i didn't tell Jab this so he will just have to live with it huh Oscar?."

Oscar smirked at this and nodded so Bends put me and Moby's luggage in my room and Oscar's stuff into Jabs room then came back downstairs and made cups of coffee for me and Moby and can of coke for Oscar so he said " Well tell me everything about your marine life Sword".

I happily told Uncle Bends everything about my life and about how i became a top marine biologist when we heard the front door slam and Jabs voice sounded happily " Hey i noticed a new car in the driveway Bends who's is it?."

I shouted " Well that would be my husbands car you big idiot of a hammer head shark".

He pelted into the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting at the table with Moby and Oscar who said " Ah so this is my roommate for thanksgiving is it?."

Jab said " What?."

Oscar smirked at me to me returning the smile and said " I said so your my roommate for thanksgiving as Bends has put my stuff in your room didn't you hear me Jab or do your ears need a good cleaning out so you can hear properly?."

Jab spluttered like a mad thing so i stood up and said " Hi big brother nice to see you again after all this time where is the rest of the gang may i ask?."

Jab recovered and hugged me close and whispered into my ear shocking me completely " I've really missed you sis you have no idea how much but now you are here i can finally start to heal just like Ripster he hasn't let his heart heal until he sees you again the same is with Streex and Slammu they will be along later on as we decided to come along one at a time i am really proud of you for getting the job of your dreams".

I quickly recovered but i let a bit of my old self show i said " Thanks big bro that really means a lot to me to know that i am still your little sister after what Ripster said all those years ago so are you alright with Oscar crashing with you in your room?."

Jab said " No i am okay with this punk in my room so he will have to crash in someone else's room".

Oscar's smile faded and he stood up and said " Did you just call me a punk your the punk your jerk faced shark".

Jab snarled and lunged but Oscar dodged with swiftness that shocked Jab completely and Oscar punched Jab flying into the couch in crash land style and he jumped back up looking totally shocked at Oscar who smirked and sat back down at the table drinking his can of coke Jab snarled at him " You, me outside now".

Oscar stood up said " Sure he whispered to me " Don't worry mum i won't go full out on him OK?."

I nodded so they went outside onto the back lawn where Jab turned around but Oscar was ready for him and dodged and punched Jab where the sun dose not shine to him squealing like a girl Oscar said " That's for laughing at mum when she pelted up to her room after Ripster punched her in the face how dose it feel to get a taste of your own medicine jerk faced shark ha ha ha".

Seeing Oscar laughing cruelly as he stood there laughing made Jab have a memory flash back to him looking shocked and humiliated he stood up and said " Yes i deserve it my friend and he looked over at me and said " I am really sorry i was in grief over dad dying as it was only 2 years ago in the past long ago past that he was found and we didn't know how to handle dad dying Ripster especially and me as well dad meant the world to us and when we found out he had cancer that broke us completely but you little sister carried on like nothing ever happened".

I said " Cause dad asked me too Big brother he told me in the hospital bed " You have to carry on with your life not to grieve over me my little sword you must be brave and face this challenge like the challenges you have faced in the past and overcome it now lets see that happy brave face that i love seeing every day you need to be strong for your big brothers alright can you do that for me Sword?."

Seeing the shocked look on Jabs face Oscar looked as shocked as he did so Jab said " Dad said that you in the hospital?."

I nodded with tears flowing down my face " Yes he said that to me and i tried my best to look after you guy's but you lot threw it back in my face that night after dad died".

And with that i went back inside leaving the two to fight as Oscar was furious at Jab for making me cry and Jab was furious at Oscar for dumping his stuff in his room but Jab had a crush on Oscar since he first meet him so he ducked under Oscar punch and kissed him full on the lips Oscar looked shocked but suddenly his body turned to spaghetti and melted against Jabs body Jab felt one of Oscar's hands slip under his trousers and Jab broke the kiss panting with pleasure was the encouragement Oscar needed so Jab said " I don't have a problem with you dumping your stuff in my room anymore so let's go back inside as i need to apologize to little sister OK?."

So they caused quite a few raised eyebrows when they reappeared in the kitchen holding hands I smiled rather cautiously which Jab noticed and he said coming over to me and hugging me close " I am really sorry sis and i mean that with all my heart please believe me on this and i will never break Oscar's heart".

I believed him on this and i let a bit of my old self show " I know you are sorry big brother and i forgive you now play nice you two OK?."

Oscar nodded smiling and said " Thanks mum your the best see you later dad come on hunny boy".

And with that my son and my older brother vanished out the front door and we heard the sound of the car pulling out of the drive to me and Moby smiling so Bends picked up the phone and dialed a number to hear Streex's voice saying " Hi Bends what's up?."

He smiled and said " Little sis is here if you are coming along later to heal your heart alright?."

Streex went hyper with excitement and hung up on Bends.

(Oscar and Jab POV)

We had decided to watch the sunset over Fission City but Oscar had other ideas so he pushed me down on my seat and kissed me on the lips which i caught onto his mood so he removed my trousers and shorts then offed me to me panting " Oh Oscar more more".

So he took off his clothes and we made love making the car window steam up but we didn't care about that as Oscar was thrusting into me very hard and fast soon Jab's hand shot up and slid down the window then vanished as inside the car we were sweating like mad things Jab purred to me " I love you Oscar will you stay with me forever without you i don't know what i would do?."

I stared at him i whispered " I love you to my beautiful hammer head and i will stay with you so let's sleep then head back home where you can do me how's that sexy hammer head?."

so we slept in the car then headed home as it was late so we went in and up to bed meeting mum before reaching our room she smiled and nodded making me smile as i knew what she meant so we closed the door of our room before Jab's mouth hotly stole over mine then we removed our clothes and danced towards the bed and collapsed onto it then Jab stuck two clawed fingers into my entrance making me moan in pleasure once he felt i was ready he thrust into me making moan in pleasure " Oh Jab i love you".

He thrust in and out me all night long before he pinned me to the bed and released inside me making us both cry out in pleasure then Jab collapsed in top of me panting as he listened to my Orca heart beat back to normal pace then he flipped over and pulled me with him so i was laying on his front with my head in the crook of his neck and our intertwined as sleep overtook us not caring about what tomorrow will bring only caring for the here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bolton Thanksgiving

Chapter 3 meeting up with my friends and also Streex

The following morning Sword decided to meet up with her friends which Bends thought was a good idea so i texted me friends and said to meet at our usual cafe for a bit to eat so i said to Oscar and Moby " Would you like to come and meet my friends i am sure Oscar Jab won't mind if i borrow you for a while".

Jab appeared and said " I am not the boss Oscar is his own boss so have fun my sexy Orca and play nice with the girls ok".

Oscar blushed bright pink at this and kissed Jab in response so we headed into town to Midnight cafe where i saw through the window my friends had saved us some seats at a table.

So we went in unaware that Streex was passing by in his car and saw me in the cafe with my husband and son chatting away to my friends so he headed home so I was sitting in the cafe with my friends who said " When we showed Ripster the newspaper he didn't believe me thinking you were still in your room studying but he looked at the paper then pelted up to your room looking like he had woken from a bad dream so he asked us to tell him everything but we said that we were not the ones he should be asking the question to it would be your uncle Bends so I think they went and asked him so who is handsome young man with you Sword?."

Oscar said " My name is Oscar I am Swords son nice to meet my mum's friends and this man beside is my dad and mum's husband Moby".

Seeing how this caught my friends off guard I said " And Oscar is in a relationship with my big brother Jab who heart has now started to heal after seeing me I really missed you guy's and my family as well I can see now that it was a good idea to come back for thanksgiving so I think I will stay a bit longer how dose that sound to you Moby, Oscar?."

Seeing the happy look on my husbands and son's face told me that they agreed with me so we had an awesome day with my friends going to the shopping mall and even getting ice-creams so as the sun started to set we said goodbye to my friends and drove home to see Streex's car in the driveway so we came inside where i got hugged by Streex and i hugged him back also Jab hugged Oscar to him returning the hug and a kiss which floored Streex completely so i said " Oscar and Jab are not dating and by the way Uncle Bends i am thinking of staying a bit longer if that is alright with you as i need to find a good college for Oscar do you have any ideas?."

Seeing the happy look on her son's face when she said that made them all smile even Jab who was over the moon but Streex was wanting to know what was going on between Jab and Oscar so Bends explained to him to is face widening in shock for a few seconds to his face looking happy so they all had tea and happily sat down to watch a movie with Streex who was sitting chatting away to Sword who was telling him all about her job to him looking amazed so while they were all watching the movie Bends phoned Slammu who said that he would come over later so as night time rolled around they all bunked down for the night with Sword looking happy to living at home again Moby was with her on this as well but seeing the happy look on Oscar's face at getting to live with his boyfriend Jab was a prize worth seeing


End file.
